Vespira: Evening Star
by Noxaura Cille
Summary: Orphan half-human Vespira Potter is left in the care of Sirius black and Remus Lupin. After their untimely deaths, Jane picks her up from the Manor while on a mission in England. She's then raised by the Voltori, and sent on a year-long mission to Forks. (I suck at summaries) (M to be safe) (Vespi/Jacob)
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I am new to the whole...Female Harry thing, so...sorry if it sucks...don't flame me. Luna is Vespira's half-sister. (Lily slept with Xeno Lovegood once, and had Luna. Then Luna got an adopted mother who died. Just a little help. Vespira means Evening Star in Latin.) Luna won't be turned completely. Vespira is a hybrid, btw.)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight._**

 ** _Rating: T+_**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy Saturday in London. Sirius Black was getting ready for bed with Remus Lupin when he heard a knock on his door from downstairs. Sirius rushed down the stairs to answer. He opened the door to reveal a tall man with half-moon spectacles and a silver beard. In his hands was a small black bundle.

"Albus! What brings you to Black Manor?" Sirius asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Nothing good," Dumbledore said sadly, "The wards have fallen."

Sirius stopped walking immediately. "The wards? Fallen? What about James and Lily?" he asked frantically, already knowing the answer.

"I am afraid you are correct, Sirius. They are dead. Voldemort killed them, but the strangest thing happened. Young Vespira survived. Voldemort tried to kill her, but the curse rebounded, leaving nothing but a scar on her back," Dumbledore explained. "I am sorry, Sirius."

Sirius was shocked. Vespira _survived_ the _Killing Curse?_ How is that possible?

"Albus, where is she?" He asked instead. Dumbledore held out the bundle to Sirius, and Sirius took it from him. Snuggled up in a black blanket lay a baby girl. She had wisps of raven hair on her head, and gray-green eyes. The year-old baby looked into his eyes, and reached for him. Sirius picked her up, holding her close.

"Can you be her guardian as well as godfather, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius thought about it. Could he? He'd have to get more food, and bottles, and diapers for the girl...not to mention a stroller, crib, clothes...

"Yeah, I can," Sirius said, cheering up. He would have plenty of time to grieve later.

"Excellent, my boy! Excellent!" Dumbledore said. And without another word, he left.

* * *

A tall hooded figure walked up the cobblestone street to the big Manor. It was too dark to see his face, so nobody saw his crimson red eyes. Walking up the stairs, he took in the smell of blood pumping. Smirking, he opened the door and stepped inside.

To his right, a tall coat hanger sat. There was a red carpet everywhere, and the doors were all mahogany. There was a carpeted staircase leading to the upper levels of the house.

Three heartbeats, he determined. Only one was appealing, however. The other two had a wierd smell. The main one smelled of wolf, but he didn't recognize the other, scent. Pushing that aside, the man lightly walked up the staircase to the heartbeat. On the landing, he realized it was coming from down the hall. He ran to the door. Grabbing the handle, he yanked, and the door flew off its hinges.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I expanded the Prologue. It was too short.)**_

Jane Volturi was walking down the streets of London when she heard the sound of a baby crying. Frowning, she walked up to the doors of a big Manor. The cries got louder in her ears. She dashed through the door - breaking it in the process - ,and ran to the cries.

Upstairs, she found a door on the ground. The room inside was completely torn up. There was a little crib in one corner, and the curtains and sheets were torn. There was blood everywhere. The cries became so loud in her ears that Jane had to cover them.

Walking to the crib, she looked down upon a little baby girl.

"Hmm..." she picked up the baby. The baby - a girl, she noticed - was looking at her curiously. "What's your name?" she asked.

" Vi'pira Podder," the baby said. Jane grinned.

"Potter? Vespira Potter..." she trailed off. "I need to take you to Aro, little one. Come on," she said, and ran downstairs. The mission could wait.

* * *

"Jane, what is that in your hands?" Aro asked her.

"This is Vespira Potter, sir. She's an orphan, from what I can gather. Also, I do believe she's a half-breed. Half vampire half human, but she doesn't smell like a human at all. Her blood has a spicey smell to it. I was wondering if we could take her in?" Jane asked. Marcus looked at her oddly. Aro ignored Marcus, and walked to the baby, taking her hand in his.

 _[Vision]_

 _A redheaded woman is holding a silver bundle to her chest, and a black-haired man smiling._

 _"Lily, what should we do if he comes?" he asked his wife._

 _"We attempt to fight, James," she replied, frowning at her daughter._

 _{Vision Changes}_

 _"Not Vespira, please please! Have mercy, Voldemort! Please! Kill me, kill me and leave her alone! Please!" Lily Potter 's clutching her daughter in her crib, looking at the dead body of her husband. She's got tears rapidly falling from her eyes, but she doesn't notice. Voldemort laughs at her._

 _"You foolish girl! Stand aside!" When Lily doesn't move, he shrugs, laughing cruelly. "Avada Kedavra," he screams, and she slumps over, dead. Voldemort advances on the baby in the crib, raising his wand._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" he yells, but the bright green light doesn't dissolve in the baby, it hits her in the back, and rebounds to him. He let's out a scream of fury, and apparated away before his magic fails._

 _{Vision ends}_

Aro looks down at the baby sadly. "Yes, but I would like to see her back," he said, and pulled her little dress down to reveal a pentagram on her back. "She appears to be a witch," he said, and stood straighter. "She has a gift, as well. We just don't know what it is, yet," he said, and at that moment, Vespira turned into a shimmering wolf pup.

"An Animagus," Aro exclaimed. Then Vespira's hair turned silver. "And Metamorphmagus! She's special...oh! She's a Caneline," he said, taking her hand again. At everyone's confused look, he explained further,"She can change her appearance at will, and turn into any animal in the groups of felines or canines. She's also an Animagus, and her form is a Shadow Wolf," he said, and smiled. "Welcome home, Vespira."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aro met a wizard that was an Animagus, Metamorphmagus, and Caneline during feeding. He questioned him, and let him go. Voldemort killed him, so Vespira is the only one. And she's the first female one.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **(UPDATE)**_

 _ **Yes, I know this chapter sucks, what with the sudden exclamation of 'She's really special!'. Well, I assure you that I got kinda lazy...sorry. Next time things will be introduced more slowly...**_

 _ **Also! Don't expect updates every week/Month! I am sorry, but I am a busy/lazy human being. Sorry! Anyhow, I will ATTEMPT an update monthly/two-monthly.**_

 _ **Oh! I almost forgot! I have trouble keeping these stories in past-tense! So, sorry about that, but I have no beta! Argh! Sorry sorry. But if you notice anything, sorry! I may not have time to change it...**_

 _ **One day I'll go through and revise it...**_

 _ **~Nox**_


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**_A/N: IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I AM SORRY. I HAVE LOST MY INSPIRATION. THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE._**

 ** _Once again, sorry if you thought you'd be getting an update._**

 ** _~Nox_**


	3. Chapter 1

_***Kid Rock voice* Guess who's back?**_

 _ **A/N: That's right, bitches! I'm back, and I've brought an improved writing style with me! Uh huh.**_

 _ **A/N 2: *tomatoes fly at face* Aww man. Anyway, yes, I'm sorry! I've just been...lazy. ALSO! In the previous chapter, I accidentally got the tenses mixed up...sorry about that! This is in 3rd person limited, present tense unless I say otherwise!**_

 _ **OWTS!**_

 _ **~Nox**_

* * *

The sharp _'tap!'_ of plastic on stone sounds throughout the dim hallway. A lock clicks and slides. Two heavy double doors open, and the small group is ushered into the main hall.

At the far side of the wall, directly across from the doors, are four throne-like chairs, the only difference between them being one's size. The smaller one is about the size of a tall teenager.

In the chair sits a feminine figure cloaked from head to toe in black. The long-sleeved turtleneck she wears hugging her hourglass figure nicely. On her head she wears a black sheer and silk veil, hiding silver and red eyes from the world. There is a thick layer of eyeshadow on her eyelids, but that is all the makeup she wears. Her lips are a natural crimson, and her skin is a bloodless pale. At the top of the veil sits a small black diamond, resting on straight, knee-length, jet-black hair. She wears a miniskirt with black tights and sharp knee-high boots with small chains. On her hands she wears black half-gloves which reveal black nails better described as claws.

Over all of this she wears a black silk cloak.

Vespira Lillian Potter, better known as Ira Volturi, looks up as Jane walks in.

"Jane," she says, her voice an odd mix of an Italian and British (English?) accent, "I trust the humans gave you no trouble?"

Her lips twitch up slightly as her "mother" nods. One of the younger-looking men in the group's eyes glaze over, she notices, when she speaks.

"No, dear. But this one," Jane says, pushing the dazed man forward, "is truly disgusting."

Ira looks the man in the eyes before saying in a monotone, "David Pierce, age thirty-four. Born November 7th 1972 in New York City at two am. Criminal history: Accused of the rape and murder of twelve girls between the ages of 5-15."

Jane nods, shoving the man towards the foremost chair. Aro looks at Pierce in disgust as he walks forward. He snaps his neck.

Ira looks at Aro, a fine eyebrow arched. He nods subtly at her, and she nods back.

"Take him out of here. Either burn him or give him to the Guard," she commands. One of the Guard that Ira doesn't know steps forward to do so, not wanting to face the nineteen-year-old's wrath.

Ira is a half-vampire Hybrid, forever frozen at age nineteen. She is the most important to the Volturi. She can turn into any feline, canine, or half of a feline or canine. She is a natural-born Animagus, with her form a black-and-silver Wolf, which she can also become half of. Her vampire gift is anything and everything to do with knowledge.

Ira then gestures to Aro that she's leaving, and, without waiting for a response, walks out. Once the doors slam shut behind her, she turns on her heel. With a silent _'pop!'_ she disappears.

She reappears on the balcony of the clock tower, too high up for the humans to see her. She takes out her wand - black cedar with crushed black diamond, one of her hairs, and crystallized Basilisk venom core, ten-and-a-half inches - and conjures a cigarette. She raises her veil, and places the cigarette between her sharp teeth. She lights it with a quick _'incindio!'_

She takes a drag, exhaling through her teeth.

"A storms a-rollin' in," she mumbles, looking up at the darkening sky with apprehension.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know it's short! The good news is, I'm already working on the next part! So, I'm sorry. Yes, I changed the Harry Potter timeline along with the Twilight one a bit. The prologue was set in 1752.**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _~Nox_**


	4. Chapter 2

_A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Ōmisoka, and all that happy stuff._

 _(I'm Christian, so sorry if it's wrong)_

 _This is your Holiday present! (Along with a one-shot I'm working on *wink wink* )_

 _Bye!_

 _ **~Nox**_

* * *

Alice Cullen suddenly became rigid, as most stunned people do. Her brother in all but blood, Edward, was also stiff. He had seen the vision as well.

 _A cloaked figure lounges on a small throne, looking to be around nineteen and very pretty. She wears all black, and her appearance rivals an angel's, at least in Alice's opinion, whom has never seen an angel except in pictures._

 _She gazes regally around the room like a queen, her eyes falling on another cloaked figure on a throne._

 _Aro looks, dare Alice think it, nervous as to the nineteen-year-old's reaction._

 _"Yes, child. You must go to Forks and pay a visit to our favorite coven..." he trails off at her snort._

 _"First off, there is no 'must'. Second,_ my _favorite coven is in Japan, so there. Now, why the Hell can't you send Alec, or even_ Jane _?" She asks, an eyebrow arced elegantly._

 _"They would become bored, most likely. You see, you have to..."_

Alice is snapped out of the vision by a dying cat. She looks around for the offending animal.

Bella whines in a high-pitched voice that gives her a small headache, "-ice! What did you see?" She asks, and Alice realizes it wasn't a dying cat, but her brother's singer.

Today, Bella is wearing a brown hoodie over a dark purple T-shirt with grey sweat pants and her normal violet sneakers, while Alice wears a frilly, short dark blue blouse with blue jeans and black heels. Rosalie wears a crimson spaghetti strap top with blue jeans and red heels, and her hair is down. The boys all wear T-shirts and jeans with various colored shoes.

Alice nods to Edward, who has clenched his fist. She jumps up, and is out the door of the cafeteria before Bella can continue.

She and Jasper run to her yellow Porsche-that she bought herself, thank you very much-and the others rush out the door before she even has the key in the ignition.

Edward drags Bella into the Volvo, telling the brat that he's taking her home. Bella gets agitated with this, and she slams the door shut. Jasper shakes his head at her subtly, and Rosalie catches it. She grins before jumping into Emmett's Jeep.

When they arrive home, Alice is the first one out of the car. She rushes up the steps, flying to the phone to call Carlisle. She talks so quietly that the others-who have taken various places in the living room-have to strain to hear, and only then pick up bits and pieces.

"...Volturi...danger...screw Bella!...yeah, yeah, hurry home! Esme...yes, she...okay bye Carlisle," is all that they can catch. Esme, who is now looking at Alice with a worried expression, frowns.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asks, breaking the silence that has steadily wrapped itself around the house like a vice.

Alice answers quickly before rushing upstairs to prepare, but her words shock everyone.

"The Volturi have decided to send somebody to investigate us. She made _Aro_ nervous just in a small conversation. She holds a _lot_ of power. And she's only nineteen!"

The silence that follows her words is only interrupted by the sound of Carlisle pulling in.


	5. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yes, I know I updated yesterday, but I hate the length of the chapters, so here's an extra scene...who knows, maybe Ira will meet Jacob...?_

 ** _~Nox_**

* * *

Carlisle steps out of his Black Mercedes and runs into the tense house with a grim look on his face.

"Where's Alice?" he asks his wife as she looks at him worriedly, and Esme sighs in defeat.

"She ran upstairs as soon as she finished giving me a rushed explanation of the situation," she states but Carlisle is running up the stairs by the word "soon".

"Alice," he calls when he was outside her bedroom door.

The pixie pokes her head out, "yes?"

"Describe the girl you saw," he says and Alice's eyes glaze over slightly.

"I see long, jet-black hair, bloodless pale skin, emerald eyes with flecks of silver and an hourglass figure," she states mechanically. Carlisle curses in a very uncharacteristic fashion.

"Ira..." he trails off, "when will she be here?"

Alice frowns as her eyes clear, "three days."

Another curse, this one louder, sounds from downstairs.

* * *

Jacob Black gets a tarpaulin and covers the VMX12V/C V-Max 2006 Cruiser he is working on. He puts his screw driver down and attaches the tarp to the metal pegs sticking out of the dirt as a familiar beat-up truck pulls up. Jacob glances up with a grimace as the door slams and Bella squeals his name.

"Jake!"

He sighs, already dreading her reaction to what he has to say.

* * *

 _Uh, somebody kill that poor animal already,_ Ira thinks irritably as she pulls up on her black 2011 Kawasaki Ninja 250R that isn't supposed to be out for five more years. She looks at the Shifter and can't help but smile slightly.

 _I'm here early by an hour,_ she thinks, _let's see if I can cross the treaty line since I'm only half-vampire._

She gets off, her black leggings sliding smoothly off of the seat and sets her helmet down. A breeze catches her hair, and her scent wafts through the small area. The Shifter, Jacob Black, freezes before baring his teeth at her.

"Now now, wolf, don't get feisty with me," she tells him, and Jacob shudders at her accent. She smirks, knowing the effect that her outfit-a black camisole, black leggings, silver streaks in her hair, no makeup, and black boots with a sharp point, which overall doesn't leave much to the imagination-has on him, especially since he's a sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old Shifter male.

He looks her in the eye, and she's frozen. Her entire gaze is locked on him, ignoring the whiny, crying bitch that's next to _her_ Jacob, at least for now, she walks up to him.

 _Holy shit! I just imprinted on a half-vampire!_ she reads in his thoughts.

"Well, at least you got my species right," she tells him, breaking out of the trance. She pecks his cheek goodbye-a friendly gesture that her adoptive mother taught her.

Before she leaves, she shoves Isabella to the ground to shut up the girl that looks very much like a pig right now.

With a final seductive wave to her new imprinter, she gets back on her motorcycle and drives to the house of the Cullen Coven.


	6. Extra and Note

_**Note From the Authoress: Okay, so I will leave this up to you.**_

 _ **There's a poll on my profile, asking about what I should do with this story.**_

 _ **Voting ends 2/10/16, so everyone has some time. Your decision will determine if you get an update. Sorry!**_

 _ **~Nox**_

* * *

 _ **(No offense to my fellow southerners!)**_

* * *

 _Extra Scene:_

Ira boarded the plane with a sneer.

 _Dear Lord, if this thing crashes I am suing,_ she thought as she sat down in her seat. Unfortunately, she was seated in the middle, and a particularly...chunky woman sat next to her.

"Oh, I just LOVE flying!" she announced in a shrill, southern accent that made Ira flinch. "You wouldn't happen to have some peanuts, would ya, dearie?"

Ira shook her head before looking around. Children- oh, how she disliked children -were running around the blue seats playing tag, despite their parents reprimands. Ira mumbled a curse in Italian. The woman looked at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were one of," here, the woman sniffed," _those_ people." She promptly stuck her nose in the air.

 _Oh, this is going to be a long ride..._


	7. AN and Drabble

_A/N: I had some trouble with the poll, but it's fixed now. This sucks, I know. But A/N's can't be single chapters._

Vespira Potter was a completely normal girl, minus the whole shape-shifting, vampire hybrid thing.

She was very pretty for a hybrid even at 15.

The Guard thought so too. Especially her Guard.

It's not like they said that out if fear...right?


End file.
